


Victory

by Project324b21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunk Wynonna Earp, F/F, Post-Season/Series 02, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: Wynonna would never admit it aloud, but she is impressed when Rosita curls her fingers around the Heir’s thighs and lifts Wynonna up with ease. Strength has always been a turn on for her, what can she say? She wraps her long legs around Rosita’s waist as the revenant carries her across the room and sits Wynonna down on a table. It’s the pool table that she gave birth on. Where she was laying when the woman currently sucking a mark on her neck tried to take her baby. Wynonna Earp’s baby. The irony of the situation makes her want to heave. How did she get here?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Victory

Wynonna would never admit it aloud, but she is impressed when Rosita curls her fingers around the Heir’s thighs and lifts Wynonna up with ease. Strength has always been a turn on for her, what can she say? She wraps her long legs around Rosita’s waist as the revenant carries her across the room and sits Wynonna down on a table. It’s the pool table that she gave birth on. Where she was laying when the woman currently sucking a mark on her neck tried to take her baby. _Wynonna Earp’s baby_. The irony of the situation makes her want to heave. How did she get here?

The answer to that is easy of course. The answer is booze. Her liquid friend has been known to get her into trouble when she decides to drown her sorrows. After however many months of sobriety as she carried Alice, she was dying to finally numb her insides again. _Alice_. Even just thinking the name causes her to hurt _everywhere_. There is a gaping wound in her stomach and where her daughter used to be. Wynonna doesn’t know if she’ll ever see her again. So, she drinks. _A lot._

She doesn’t really think about it when she decides to go to Shorty’s. She’d already downed the bottle of whiskey she picked up at the convenience store, so why not go to her favorite watering hole? She doesn’t pay attention to the complete lack of patriates when she enters. She stumbles over to sit herself on a barstool, laying her head down on the counter and groaning. “Somebody just put a whiskey in my hand.” She mumbles into the sticky surface.

“Judging by your state, I’d say you’ve had more than enough.” Wynonna lifts her head from the table so fast that she makes herself dizzy. _Right Wynonna, Rosita works here. We knew this._ The well-endowed revenant in front of her is standing with her hands on her hips. “We’re closed, by the way.” Rosita adds.

“Listen Rev-head, I just want a drink. Several, in fact.” Wynonna drunkenly points at Rosita. “If you can provide me that, I’ll wait until another day to send you back to hell.” Wynonna thinks this is a good deal, but the narrowing of Rosita’s eyes says that she disagrees. The drunken Earp really hopes she’ll just serve her the booze because no one else in town is going to. 

“First, my name is Rosita.” The Latina slams two glasses down on the counter so hard she’s afraid they’ll shatter. “Second, how can I trust that you won’t drunkenly shoot me anyway?” Brown eyes flick down to where Peacemaker rests on her hip.

“Alright. I see your point.” Wynonna pulls her gun from the holster and holds it up. She can’t help but smirk when she see’s Rosita’s flinch. “Do you have a safe?” This is the moment Wynonna should have realized that she was too drunk and called it a night. The right thing to do would be to grab peacemaker and call Waverly to come get her. She doesn’t so the right thing. She’s an Earp, after all.

“Yes.” Rosita looks at her suspiciously. She bends down behind the counter before setting a small black combination safe down. Wynonna pulls the door open and places a smirking kiss against Peacemaker’s barrel before placing it inside the small black box with a wink. Rosita rolls her eyes over Wynonna’s exaggerated actions.

“Lock it up, place it behind the counter, give it back when I leave.” Wynonna shoves the safe back towards her with a shrug. “Now, whiskey?” She grabs one of the glasses that Rosita slammed down moments ago. Rosita huffs and grabs a bottle of the good stuff, filling two glasses.

“Cheers, I guess.” Rosita mutters as she throws her drink back, watching Wynonna do the same. Rosita has seen her drunk before but not like she is now. She leans against the bar barely able to hold her own head up. She looks nothing like the woman that haunts Rosita’s nightmares. Staring down a glowing barrel and icy blue eyes before the hellfire consumes her. She wakes up gasping every night, knowing that this is her fate.

“God, I’ve missed whiskey.” Wynonna declares as she focuses on the buzz in her body and not the thoughts in her head.

“I was surprised you weren’t drinking through your pregnancy.” Rosita snorts. “It’s not like you are one to follow rules.” Her words come out sharp and she can see Wynonna’s jaw tense in response.

“You of all people know that she was safest with me.” It comes out through grit teeth. “I would never do anything to hurt her.” Wynonna grabs the whiskey bottle as the words come out. She quickly fills her glass to the brim before downing it in one go and refilling it. Rosita leans a little closer with a glint of something _dark_ in her eyes.

“She was safest with you?” Rosita chuckles low in her throat and shakes her head. “Why’d you ship her away then?” Wynonna can’t hold back her flinch at the words. It feels like someone is shredding her heart every time she thinks about her decision. Even if she knows it was the right one.

“I don’t know…” She drawls sarcastically. “…maybe because of the hoard of red eyed freaks that want to kill her.” They are both intentionally cruel with their words. Both of them hurt inside and anger feels better than sorrow, so they keep pouring fuel on the fire. Unfortunately, the excessive amount of whiskey and anger in her system seems to loosen her lips.

“You know, you were really nice. Until you weren’t anymore.” Wynonna isn’t completely in control of the words that are spilling out of her mouth. “At least now, I don’t have to feel bad when I pull the trigger on you.” Wynonna mimes shooting a gun with her hand and huffs a laugh. “I hear you were _nice_ to Waverly as well.” Rosita raises an eyebrow at the Heir as she cocks her hip against the bar.

“Do I detect some jealously?” Rosita snarks leaning closer to Wynonna. If Wynonna glanced down, she’d be able to see straight down the Latina’s tank top. She totally doesn’t look though, okay? She doesn’t. The drunken woman suddenly wishes she hadn’t given up her gun. The curvy Latina’s gaze is hot and if Wynonna feels as close to intimidated as she can get.

“As if.” Wynonna scoffs. “You Rev-head, me Earp Heir. Any of that ringing a bell?” She takes liberty of grabbing the bottle of Whiskey and pouring more in each glass just to give her hands something to do.

“Yeah. Like that’s stopped you before.” Rosita snarks and Wynonna wants to hit her smug baby stealing face.

“I didn’t know.” Wynonna insists before downing her newly refilled glass. Finding out that she had slept with a revenant without her knowing felt like a violation. Especially after he showed his true colors.

“You didn’t care, and you know it.” Rosita leans across the bar, putting her face inches from Wynonna’s. “You just wanted to feel good. Fill that dark void in you.” Rosita runs her fingers through wavy brown locks, the touch so light you could easily miss it. Rosita smirks at the shiver that racks the girls frame.

“Shut up.” Wynonna growls, baring her teeth like an animal. Anger bubbles up in her and it feels better than the grief that has plagued her last few weeks, so she holds onto it.

“Make me, Earp.” Wynonna’s mouth goes dry as Rosita flicks her tongue out to wet her bottom lip. “Oh wait, you don’t have your gun. Without it, what are you?” Rosita has barely hissed out that last sentence before Wynonna grabs her arms and pulls her across the bar and onto the floor. Both of their glasses and the bottle of whiskey fall to the floor and shatter. It isn’t hard for Rosita to pull Wynonna off her stool on the way down. They land on the glass and whiskey-soaked ground panting.

Rosita recovers from the fall first, being far more sober than her counterpart. She reaches out and wraps her hand around Wynonna’s skinny ankle and starts to pull the girl closer. Wynonna kicks out with enough force at Rosita’s arm to break the hold. They both scramble to their feet quickly, sizing each other up.

“I helped Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, Waverly, you. I helped you all and asked for nothing. I wasn’t forced.” Rosita yells. “Then all I get from you is ‘I’ll kill you last’.”

“What did you expect, Rosita? I have a curse to break.” Wynonna spits back.

“Yeah? Well, so did I when I tried to take Alice.” Rosita sees multiple emotions flash through Wynonna’s eyes at the mention. “It was a mistake. I needed the curse to end without me going to hell. I don’t deserve this. Your ancestor shot me just because of my association with his enemy. I was an innocent bystander!”

“Don’t say her name.” Wynonna whispers harshly. “I don’t care what you were. I only care about what you are now.”

“I’m so sick of your holier than though attitude.” Rosita spits out. “You’re no better than me.”

The tension in the room is thick as the two women stare each other down. They are both damp with whiskey and blood from the mess on the floor. Rosita can see a piece of glass imbedded in Wynonna’s arm that she doesn’t think the other girl feels under the booze blanket. The Latina notices blue eyes glued to her chest where her whiskey-soaked shirt clings tighter.

Neither of them knows who moves first. Lips collide harshly, teeth almost clashing. They both taste of whiskey and bitterness. Rosita gets a hand tangled in wavy hair as she pulls Wynonna’s head back for a better angle. The sharp tug makes Wynonna gasp which Rosita takes advantage of by slipping her tongue in to entice Wynonna’s to play. Rosita’s lips feel soft, but she kisses Wynonna firmly. Nails dig into her scalp, the small pain turning quickly into pleasure.

Wynonna feels like she’s drowning in the intensity of other woman’s touch. Wynonna has never been a bottom; especially with women, but it seems Rosita isn’t giving her the choice in the matter. The grip on her hair and hip is possessive, Rosita using it to pull the woman into her body. The Latina can see Wynonna flush as her eyes dilate in arousal as Rosita takes her bottom lip between her teeth and pulls. Wynonna’s hand grip at the mixologist’s waist tightly. Rosita revels in each shuddering breath that comes out of the gunslinger as she moves her lips to her long pale neck.

After Rosita has sat Wynonna on her least favorite pool table, she pulls back from the bright red mark she had been working on in order to pull off Wynonna’s leather jacket. Wynonna barely has time to get her arms free of the jacket before Rosita is yanking off her tank top to throw in a pile with the jacket. Wynonna pulls her into a kiss again, feverishly pushing her tongue in to battle with the revenants. No matter how much Wynonna tries, she can’t seem to gain control of this encounter and it is infuriating. Wynonna doesn’t feel it when Rosita slides her bra off her body. She only notices its absence after Rosita pushes her flat on her back and closes her mouth over a nipple.

A surprised gasp tears out of Wynonna’s mouth unbidden and she feels Rosita’s lips curve into a smug smirk against her breast. This is the moment she vows to be as silent as possible just in spite. Two fingers tug at the opposite nipple and Wynonna _squirms_. She can feel all the blood in her body rush south at once and the heat of it is maddening. Rosita greedily watches Wynonna’s body react to her actions. She feels drunk on the control she currently has over the Heir.

Rosita hasn’t felt in control of anything in so long. Her life and afterlife were decided for her by a man who saw her as evil simply because of her family. Wyatt Earp ruined her life and she has a feeling this is as close to revenge as she’s going to get. She wants to make Wynonna fall completely apart. Wants Wynonna to remember this long after she pulls the trigger on Rosita. She wants Wynonna to remember the moment she knowingly submitted to a revenant.

Rosita isn’t aware of her glowing red eyes until Wynonna goes stiff against her. Each hair on her body standing up in alarm at the presence of her enemy. Wynonna feels as if her skin is too tight, every inch of her yelling for her to grab Peacemaker. Blue and red eyes glare into each other until Wynonna lets her head fall back onto the table. Rosita made sure Wynonna won’t forget who she is doing this with, and Wynonna hates her for it. Rosita lets her eyes fade back to brown as she dips her head down again. This time scraping her teeth over a hard nipple hard enough for Wynonna’s back to arch.

Rosita runs her hands down the pale abdomen below her watching it quiver under her fingers. She notices the slight stretch marks and looser skin where Wynonna is just now starting to build her muscle back. She presses open mouthed kisses down her pale stomach as her hands get busy removing Wynonna’s boots. When she has both shoes off, she goes straight to the button of Wynonna’s tight blue jeans. Wynonna raises her hips slightly to aid in Rosita pulling her jeans off her legs, leaving her clad in only her black boy short underwear.

Rosita raises up to connect her mouth with Wynonna’s again, urging the pale woman to scoot back on the table some. There is a part of Rosita’s mind that knows that the front doors are unlocked and even though the door says closed, obviously some people don’t pay attention to the sign. Wynonna can’t help but to feel underdressed, but Rosita’s hands catch hers when Wynonna reaches for the bartender’s shirt. Rosita presses Wynonna’s hands down on the edge of the table with enough pressure that tells Wynonna she wants her to keep them there.

Rosita’s mouth covers her breast again as the Latina presses a clothed thigh between Wynonna’s legs. The Heir can’t help but grind against the pressure there. Not enough but still feels so good Wynonna curls her fingers in a tight grip around the edge of the pool table panting. Rosita rolls her hips slowly against Wynonna enjoying the hitched breaths and the almost-there moans that the brunette is clearly trying to keep in. A tanned hand runs down Wynonna’s pale chest and stomach, continuing until she curls her hand against the damp crotch of Wynonna’s underwear. Rosita lets a pleased hum vibrate against a sensitive nipple as hips twitch up into her touch.

Wynonna flushes with heat and embarrassment at the obvious evidence of her arousal. Rosita’s mouth works back down her body until Wynonna can feel her breath through the thin cotton of her underwear. Rosita breathes over where she knows Wynonna’s clit is before turning her head to suck a mark into the pale inner thigh trembling under her touch. She knows she is driving Wynonna crazy. She can smell the musky arousal that continues to build as she teases.

When Rosita continues to tease the woman, Wynonna brings her hands up to try and push her underwear off herself. She’s barely managed to grasp at them before Rosita’s hands capture hers again. Rosita bites firmly into Wynonna’s hipbone as she slams the brunette’s hands down against the table again. “Stay there.” It’s the first thing either of them have said in a while. This command growled into Wynonna’s skin. It makes her growl back and struggle to pull her hands out of Rosita’s tight grip. Rosita’s grip doesn’t lessen as she leans down to lick firmly over her clothed center. A sharp cry releases from the Heir’s throat and Rosita knows she’s won when Wynonna’s hands go slack in hers.

Rosita’s fingers finally curl around the waistband of black underwear and pull down. Long nails scrape along long legs lightly until damp black fabric hits the ground. Rosita gazes at the bare body under her for a moment. The fact that Wynonna is bare while Rosita is still fully dressed sends a rush of power through her. The mixologist lifts Wynonna’s legs to rest on her shoulders and she leans down and has her first taste of Wynonna. Thighs tremble against Rosita’s cheeks as she licks firmly from entrance to clit. Wynonna’s breath comes out in gasps as her hips rock into the warm friction.

Rosita is no stranger to sleeping with women, so she knows each one tastes a little different. Wynonna tastes _good_. She lets the flavor coat her tongue for a second before going in for a second lick. She keeps her tongue focused on Wynonna’s clit as one hand releases a thigh in order to trail through sticky wetness. The first finger she slides in is almost frictionless, so she quickly slides a second in next to it. Wynonna’s hips rock greedily against the welcome invasion. Rosita starts to move her fingers at the same time as she sucks Wynonna’s clit into mouth, batting it back and forth with her tongue.

“Fuck!” Wynonna gasps loudly as her body arches. She brings a hand up to her mouth to bite down on, not wanting anymore sounds to escape. Rosita stills her fingers and lifts her head to glare at Wynonna with red eyes.

“Hands.” Rosita growls and Wynonna’s hand quickly shoots down to grip the table again in fear of her pulling away completely. Rosita begins her ministrations again, drowning Wynonna in wave after wave of sensation. Rosita scissors her fingers, stretching her a bit before adding a third finger in. Wynonna groans low in her throat when Rosita’s fingers start moving with more purpose. Hips automatically matching the pace Rosita has set.

The resistance against Rosita’s fingers gets tighter and tighter as Wynonna is pushed higher and higher. Wynonna seems to completely forget to try and stay quiet as she gets closer to her peak. Long moans turn to shorter gasping cries as Wynonna writhes before her. Rosita leaves her dangling for an almost unbearable amount of time. She keeps her steady pace but doesn’t give Wynonna the extra push she needs. Rosita has to lay an arm over Wynonna’s hips to keep them pressed down as Wynonna fights to claim her release.

“So close. So close.” Wynonna pants desperately, her head thrown back against green felt. “Come on.” She whines trying to thrust against the arm pinning her hips down.

Rosita looks along Wynonna’s trembling body with hunger and pride. The Earp’s have been a curse on her life and to have the mouthiest of them all at her mercy, releasing small frustrated whimpers underneath her, it feels almost like justice.

It’s only when Wynonna is close to shoving her own hand down to finish herself off that Rosita decides to show mercy. She curls her fingers until Wynonna’s entire body jerks as she presses into her g-spot. At the same time, she roughly scrapes her teeth against the woman’s clit finally tipping Wynonna over into her orgasm. Wynonna’s back lifts off the table as a loud sharp cry rings through the bar. Rosita feels the woman’s body go completely stiff before her whole body starts to shake. Rosita keeps her fingers moving against the spasms as she works Wynonna through her orgasm. Wynonna doesn’t expect Rosita to keep going after she comes back down but as soon as the tremors racking her body stops, she feels Rosita pick up speed again.

“Oh god.” Wynonna gasps as her hands scramble to find purchase again. Rosita doesn’t ease her into a rhythm, instead firmly dragging her fingers over Wynonna’s g-spot on every thrust. Wynonna feels her second orgasm building fast as wet heat envelops her clit again. She is pretty sure she is leaving claw marks in the pool table, but she can’t be bothered to care. “Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.” Wynonna cries as the first wave of her second orgasm hits her. Rosita doesn’t try to stop her when Wynonna’s hands tangle into her hair as her hips rut helplessly against her. Rosita only pulls back when Wynonna’s moans turn into overwhelmed whimpers and her hands push at Rosita’s head.

Rosita stands up, pulling her fingers free and wiping her mouth, staring down at the trembling mess that is Wyatt Earp’s Heir. Wynonna’s pale body shines with perspiration, her sweat-damp hair sticking to her face as she attempts to catch her breath. She looks utterly ravished with a few bruises already popping up. Rosita marked her. This is the only victory she is going to get. It may be a small victory, but Rosita radiates with it as she leans down to be face to face with Wynonna again.

“Now I know exactly what you’ll be thinking about when you pull that trigger on me.” Rosita drawls while running a sticky finger down the Earp’s flushed face, rubbing her own wetness into her bottom lip. Rosita stands back up and walks behind the bar, grabbing the small safe and unlocking it. “I’m going upstairs. Don’t forget Peacemaker on your way out.” Rosita grabs a bottle of liquor from behind the bar and takes one last glance at the speechless puddle of limb shaking Wynonna she left on the pool table. Leaving Wynonna to dress and leave on shaky legs, Rosita heads upstairs with a smirk playing on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling insecure about this one so if you like it, please let me know!!!


End file.
